Tulip Putih
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Bunga tulip putih memiliki arti ketulusan, kemurnian, harapan dan pengampunan.


**Tulip Putih**

**.**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

_story by C.C_

_._

**This fanfict is a commission fanwork for Mari Chappy Chan**

.

Marco x fem!Ace (Ann)

.

.

* * *

Suara letusan pistol adalah hal pertama yang didengar oleh Marco ketika mobil sedan hitamnya terparkir di pintu masuk sebuah pelabuhan tak terpakai di pinggiran Yokohama. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, tangannya dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dengan tergesa. Tak ia pedulikan apakah mobilnya sudah terkunci dengan benar atau tidak. Yang terpikirkan oleh otaknya saat ini hanyalah wajah seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang dini hari tadi meneleponnya untuk mengucapkan salam 'perpisahan' secara tersirat. Wanita yang selama ini merupakan pasien _langganan_nya dan juga wanita yang sudah lama mengisi hatinya yang dingin.

Portgas D. Ann, adalah salah seorang inspektur wanita di jajaran kepolisian Yokohama yang _langganan_ mengunjungi rumah sakit kepolisian di mana Marco bertugas. Mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Marco dan Ann bersekolah di SMP dan SMA yang sama, namun mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi setelah upacara perpisahan mereka di SMA. Mereka bertemu kembali saat berada di akademi kepolisian dan Marco tengah menjalani masa koasnya sebagai dokter kepolisian di salah satu rumah sakit di Yokohama. Marco masih ingat betul betapa terkejutnya ia malam itu ketika melihat tubuh tak berdaya Ann dibawa masuk ke IGD dengan luka tembak di bahu. Wanita itu kehilangan banyak darah, tapi berkat penanganan darinya yang sigap, nyawa Ann dapat tertolong.

Reuni mereka tak terhenti sampai di situ. Sejak malam itu, Ann selalu mengunjungi rumah sakit di mana Marco bertugas jika ia mendapatkan luka ataupun cidera saat menjalani misinya sebagai seorang polisi junior. Marco juga tahu bahwa saat ini Ann tinggal bersama dengan adiknya, Luffy, yang tengah mengenyam pendidikan sebagai seorang Taruna di salah satu akademi militer di Yokohama. Setelah menyelesaikan sekolahnya di akademi polisi, Ann membawa Luffy keluar dari panti asuhan yang menampung mereka selama ini, membiayai sekolahnya dan hidup mandiri. Ann sudah banyak berubah dan Marco selalu mengagumi kemandiriannya.

Tapi satu hal yang tak pernah berubah dari Ann adalah wanita berwajah manis dengan bintik-bintik khas di kedua pipinya itu selalu enggan untuk meminta pertolongan jika suatu masalah menimpanya. Kemandirian Ann terkadang membuatnya terlalu independen dan ketakutan Marco pun terjadi malam ini. Ann tak pernah bercerita bahwa nyawanya dan Luffy sedang dalam bahaya karena satu misi yang pernah dijalankan Ann. Sudah tiga hari Luffy menghilang dan Marco baru mengetahui hal itu tadi sore saat ia mendatangi kantor Ann dari salah seorang rekannya yang tak sengaja memberitahunya. Setelah beradu argumen beberapa saat, Marco pada akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan rekan Ann untuk memberitahunya di mana keberadaan Ann dan Luffy.

Dan di sini lah Marco sekarang, di sebuah pelabuhan yang sudah lama tak terpakai di pinggiran Yokohama, dengan nekat mencari keberadaan Ann dan Luffy. Marco memiliki firasat buruk yang mengingatkannya pada mimpi buruknya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mimpi di mana Marco melihat Ann dalam wujud seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengannya, meninggal secara tragis karena melindungi adik laki-lakinya dari seorang musuh. Ia selalu terbangun dalam keadaan menangis ketika mengalami mimpi buruk itu, seolah pria yang tewas itu adalah Ann. Karena itulah Marco tak ingin kejadian tragis itu menimpa Ann di dunia nyata.

"Luffy!"

Suara teriakan seorang wanita terdengar menggelegar, disusul oleh bunyi letusan pistol yang saling menyahut. Marco semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Tanpa diberitahu, ia yakin suara itu adalah suara Ann. Semakin masuk ke dalam pelabuhan, Marco semakin jelas mendengar keributan yang terjadi. Matanya mulai menangkap para polisi berseragam dan beberapa orang berpakaian preman saling baku tembak. Marco tak mengindahkan saat beberapa polisi mengetahui keberadaannya dan mencegahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Ia hanya ingin menemukan Ann dan Luffy, memastikan bahwa keadaan dua orang yang disayanginya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Marco tak ingin kehilangan lagi seperti ia yang kehilangan sosok Ann di dalam mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

"Ann! Luffy!" Marco berteriak, berusaha mencari keberadaan Ann dan Luffy di tengah kekacauan yang terjadi. Setelah berlari tanpa arah, akhirnya Marco bisa melihat topi jerami yang biasa dipakai Luffy di antara kekacauan di sekitarnya. Ia segera berlari ke arah sosok Luffy yang tengah duduk tak berdaya di pinggir dermaga, sementara Ann berada tak jauh darinya sedang melawan beberapa anggota musuh yang berusaha menghadangnya mendekati Luffy. "Ann! Luffy!" Marco kembali berseru.

"Marco?" Kedua mata Ann membulat sempurna melihat sosok Marco yang berlari ke arahnya. Ia sempat kehilangan fokus pada Luffy beberapa saat dan seorang musuh menyadarinya. Kejadian itu berlalu begitu cepat. Ann melihat salah seorang musuh mengarahkan pistolnya pada Luffy, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri adiknya. Ann sudah siap menyambut rasa sakit dari timah panas yang meluncur ke arah adiknya, tapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Saat ia membuka matanya yang tanpa disadarinya tertutup sedari tadi, Ann hanya menangkap bayangan punggung Marco yang membelakanginya.

"Mar ... co?"

Selama beberapa saat keadaan hening, Ann masih memeluk tubuh Luffy yang dilindunginya. Kedua mata Ann membelalak begitu melihat tetesan cairan merah mengucur deras dari tubuh Marco. Tak lama kemudian Marco terhuyung dan bunyi keras di permukaan air menyadarkan Ann bahwa tubuh Marco baru saja terjatuh dari pinggir dermaga ke dalam air.

"MARCO!"

.

.

.

_Suasana IGD malam itu lebih sepi dari biasanya dan hal itu membuat Marco sedikit lega. Hari itu memang jatahnya_ _jaga malam di IGD. Karena pasien tidak banyak, rekan satu _shift-_nya sedang ke kantin untuk membeli makan malam mereka yang sudah sangat melewati jam makan malam._

_Marco melirik jam tangannya. _'Sudah lewat tengah malam ternyata,' _gumamnya dalam hati._

_Marco mengambil salah satu buku yang belum habis dibacanya untuk mengisi waktu luang. Ia sudah sampai di halaman ke sepuluh saat pintu IGD terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wanita yang sangat dikenalnya. Tubuhnya refleks bangkit dan menutup buku di tangannya. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah wanita itu dan menghela napas panjang begitu kakinya berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapan sang wanita._

_"Kapan kau tidak terluka setelah pulang dari misimu, Ann?" Wajah Marco memang terlihat datar dengan ciri khas matanya yang selalu terlihat sedang mengantuk, tapi tangannya menuntun tubuh wanita yang dipanggilnya Ann itu ke salah satu ranjang kosong._

_Ann hanya tersenyum tipis, tak membalas kata-kata Marco seperti biasanya karena sedari tadi ia menahan sakit di perut kiri bawahnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. "Kali ini hanya tergores, tidak ada peluru yang perlu kau keluarkan," ucapnya dengan nada jenaka begitu tubuhnya terbaring di atas tempat tidur._

_"Tetap saja kau membutuhkan beberapa jahitan."_

_"Kau dokter terbaik yang kukenal. Pastikan tidak meninggalkan bekas luka jahit yang panjang, Dokter," Ann mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

_Lagi-lagi Marco hanya menghela panjang. Ia mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan dan menjahit luka Ann. "Bagaimana kabar Luffy?"_

_Ann tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia terlihat seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu, "Dia sangat ingin keluar dari akademi dan melaut dengan bebas. Kalau saja tak mengingat biaya yang kukeluarkan untuknya, mungkin dia sudah kabur dari rumah sejak lama," katanya dengan nada nostalgia._

_"Kau sering bertengkar dengannya?" Marco sudah mulai menutup luka Ann yang sudah selesai dibersihkannya._

_"Sering? Mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut selalu?" Ann tertawa lagi. "Dia tak suka terikat, tapi aku belum bisa melepasnya begitu saja."_

_"Dia sudah dewasa."_

_"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi dia tetaplah adik kecilku yang nakal, tapi manis. Aw!" Ann melotot pada Marco, "Suasana hatimu sedang buruk, huh?"_

_"Kalau tak suka rasa sakitnya, lebih berhati-hatilah lain kali supaya kau tidak pulang dengan membawa luka seperti ini," nasehat Marco._

_"Siap, Dokter!" Ann meledeknya dengan berpura-pura hormat pada Marco._

_"Sudah selesai." Marco mulai membereskan peralatannya sementara Ann masih memandangi hasil karya tangan Marco di perutnya. "Kau sudah makan?"_

_"Kau serius menanyakan itu di jam seperti ini?"_

_Marco mendengus, "Lupakan saja."_

_Ann tertawa._

_Ah, Marco selalu senang mendengar tawa renyah Ann._

"_Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau mentraktirku makan _steak _dari restoran di seberang rumah sakit."_

"_Asal kau tidak ketiduran saja saat memakannya," Marco menjawab sembari melangkah meninggalkan Ann yang kembali tertawa. Sepertinya ia harus menelepon temannya dan membatalkan pesanan makan malam yang dititipnya tadi._

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ann menghampiri Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Ia mengenalnya sebagai Trafalgar D. Water Law, salah satu dokter bedah termuda yang sangat jenius di angkatannya dan juga dia adalah junior Marco di rumah sakit. Ann merasa lega saat mengetahui bahwa Dr. Law yang akan mengoperasi Marco saat mereka tiba di rumah sakit.

"Lukanya sangat serius, tapi aku sudah berhasil mengeluarkan semua peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Kondisi vitalnya saat ini belum normal sepenuhnya dan mungkin butuh beberapa saat sebelum dia sadar. Sisanya kita hanya bisa berharap pada reaksi tubuh Dokter Marco pasca operasi," jelas Law.

Ann menghela napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Ia sedikit lega, tapi tetap khawatir pada keadaan Marco setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter tadi. "Apa dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat?"

"Setelah ini Dokter Marco akan dipindahkan ke ruangan khusus pasca operasi. Aku harus memonitor keadaannya terus untuk memastikan tidak ada komplikasi serius yang terjadi pasca operasi."

"Begitu..." Ann lalu membungkuk sopan pada Dr. Law, "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Law."

"Sudah menjadi tugasku," Dokter Law menganggukkan kepalanya sopan, "kalau begitu aku permisi. Sebaiknya Anda juga pulang lebih dulu untuk beristirahat, Inspektur Ann," Law memberi saran yang ditanggapi Ann dengan anggukan dan senyum kecilnya. Dokter muda itu pun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ann yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruang operasi.

Sepeninggal Law, Ann mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang tunggu. Wajahnya ia tundukkan dengan telapak tangan yang menumpu kepalanya. "Semua ini salahku," gumamnya penuh penyesalan. "Seandainya aku lebih terbuka pada Marco tentang masalah itu, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Luffy tidak akan ditawan dan Marco tidak akan..."

Ann hanya bisa menyesali. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sekalipun kalau ia akan menyeret Marco ke dalam masalahnya. Bahkan pria itu sampai harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melindungi Ann dan Luffy.

"Kenapa kau melindungku, Bodoh..." Ann tidak sadar kalau kedua pipinya kini sudah basah. Setelah melewati kepanikan dahsyat yang dirasakannya tadi saat melihat tubuh tak berdaya Marco tenggelam dengan luka tembak, pertahanan Ann akhirnya runtuh jua. Untuk malam itu saja, Ann membiarkan dirinya menangis dalam diam di depan ruang operasi Marco.

.

.

.

_"Selamat malam, Inspektur. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini."_

_Ann mendapati ucapan itu setiap bertemu dengan para bawahannya ketika ia berjalan keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja. Hari itu Ann pulang lebih awal dari biasanya karena semua laporan kasus yang ditanganinya sudah berada di atas meja atasannya. Pekerjaannya selesai lebih awal dan Ann malah bingung harus melakukan apa karena selama ini ia terus disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya. Ia jarang keluar bersama teman wanitanya, karena pada dasarnya Ann tidak punya banyak teman wanita mengingat lingkungan kerjanya mayoritas berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kalau Ann mau, ia bisa saja menggaet para lelaki yang selalu tertarik dengan penampilannya. Tapi Ann bukanlah tipe wanita yang suka bersenang-senang dengan sembarang pria seperti itu._

_Ia memikirkan satu nama yang selalu muncul di kepalanya jika Ann sedang ingin bersantai atau sekadar duduk di tempat makan favoritnya. Tapi mengingat pekerjaan orang yang bersangkutan lebih sibuk dari pekerjaannya, Ann mengurungkan niat itu. Mungkin memanjakan diri dengan mandi air panas, lalu meminum segelas cokelat panas akan menjadi cara bersantai Ann malam itu._

_Ann sedang merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil saat kedua matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sedang bersandar di salah satu pintu mobilnya. "Marco?"_

_"Oh, kau sudah selesai?"_

_"Kenapa kau di sini?"_

_"Tentu saja sedang menunggumu."_

_Ann tampak heran, tapi ia tetap berjalan menghampiri pria berambut pirang itu. "Kenapa tidak mengabariku? Kalau aku lembur malam ini, kau akan terus menungguku di sini?"_

_Marco menggeleng santai. "Kalau sepuluh menit lagi kau tidak muncul, aku akan pergi makan malam sendiri."_

_"Hoo ... jadi kau sengaja menunggu di sini untuk mengajakku makan malam?"_

_"Aku bosan makanan kantin rumah sakit."_

_"Oh, ya. Kau masih berhutang _steak _padaku. Terakhir kali kau tidak jadi mentraktirku makan _steak _karena tiba-tiba kau harus melakukan operasi darurat."_

_"Hmm, anggap saja malam ini aku membayar hutangku malam itu."_

_"Baiklah, dengan senang hati," Ann tersenyum sumringah, "kau yang menyetir?" ia menyodorkan kunci mobilnya pada Marco yang ditanggapi pria itu dengan dengusan._

_"Sepertinya besok aku harus mampir ke kantormu dulu sebelum ke rumah sakit," Marco berkata sembari melirik sedan hitamnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobil Ann._

_"Makanya lain kali kau jangan datang tanpa pemberitahuan seperti ini." Ann tertawa setelah ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping kursi kemudi._

_"Tidak masalah, karena besok kau yang akan menjemputku sebelum ke kantor."_

_Ann hanya mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya. "Ternyata kau memang punya niat tersembunyi."_

.

.

.

Ann kembali ke rumah sakit keesokan siangnya dengan kondisi yang lebih baik. Setelah puas menangis semalam, hatinya terasa lebih lega. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia menangis seperti itu. Ia juga mendapat kabar dari rekannya kalau Marco sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap karena kondisinya sudah mulai stabil. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap kalau pria itu segera siuman, jadi Ann masih memiliki kesempatan untuk meminta maaf.

Sesampainya Ann di rumah sakit, ia langsung menanyai di mana kamar rawat Marco berada pada petugas resepsionis rumah sakit. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuket bunga tulip putih untuk Marco. Begitu langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu ruang rawat inap Marco, Ann bisa melihat sudah ada beberapa orang di dalamnya. Sepertinya mereka adalah para junior Marco di rumah sakit. Dan yang paling penting, Ann bisa mendengar suara 'malas' dari seseorang yang dikenalnya. Marco sudah siuman...

"Ah, Inspektur Ann, kau sudah datang."

Suara seseorang menghampiri pendengaran Ann yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, urung untuk masuk. Pemuda berambut cokelat ikal yang mengenakan jas putih itu sepertinya salah satu junior Marco.

"Oh, hai. Sepertinya di dalam masih banyak orang," Ann menjawab dengan gugup. Ia sendiri heran, kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan gugup menguasainya.

"Masuklah, kami sudah harus kembali ke pos masing-masing. Dokter Marco sudah siuman dan dia terlihat sangat baik."

"Begitu ... Syukurlah."

Tak lama kemudian, para junior Marco mulai keluar satu persatu dan menyapa Ann dengan sopan. Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi tamu di dalam, Ann pun masuk. Setiap langkahnya, Ann semakin merasa gugup. Ia sempat berpikir untuk kembali dan mengunjungi Marco di lain waktu. Tapi suara Marco menahannya.

"Ann?"

"Hai..."

Kening marco tampak mengerut heran. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, ya." Ann berusaha menepis perasaan gugupnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Marco. Ia meletakkan buket bunga di tangannya ke dalam vas kosong di atas nakas. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti mau mati."

Ann tergelak. "Hei, siapa kau? Apa kau mengambil alih tubuh Marco? Yang kutahu Dokter Marco tidak mengeluh seperti itu."

"Aku juga manusia, Ann."

Tawa Ann berhenti, digantikan oleh senyum kecil yang sangat manis (di mata Marco).

"Maaf, kau seperti ini gara-gara a—"

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu." Marco menatap Ann penuh makna. Yang ditatap hanya terdiam, lalu menundukkan kepala sebelum duduk di kursi kosong di samping ranjangnya.

"Aku seharusnya mengatakan padamu kalau Luffy menghilang. Jika aku mengatakan masalah itu lebih cepat, mungkin kau tidak akan nekat menerobos medan pertempuran tadi malam."

"Baguslah kalau kau menyesalinya."

Ann mengangkat kepalanya, mungkin terkejut dengan balasan Marco yang _to the point._

"Kau terlalu tertutup padaku, Ann. Kautahu kalau aku selalu ada jika kau ingin bertukar pikiran, 'kan? Aku sangat khawatir begitu mengetahui dari rekanmu kalau sudah beberapa hari ini Luffy menghilang dan kau sedang menyerbu markas musuh tadi malam."

"Maaf."

"Ingatlah kalau aku marah bukan karena aku terluka, tapi karena kau tidak menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Kau tidak tahu kalau belakangan aku sering bermimpi buruk tentangmu."

Ann menatap Marco penasaran. "Kau tidak pernah cerita soal itu."

"Ah..." Marco menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tiba-tiba gatal. "Itu karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

"Alasanku juga sama."

Marco menghela pasrah. "Baiklah, kita sama-sama salah."

Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah Ann. "Lalu, kau bermimpi apa tentangku?"

Marco tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Ann dalam, "Apa kau percaya dengan kehidupan sebelumnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi?"

Ann menggeleng yakin.

"Tadinya aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi begitu mimpi buruk itu selalu mendatangiku dan kejadian semalam terjadi, aku mulai sedikiti percaya."

"Kau bermimpi aku dalam bahaya?"

"Tidak hanya dalam bahaya. Di dalam mimpi itu, aku melihatmu melindungi Luffy dan ... meninggal. Di mimpi itu aku tak berdaya, padahal kau hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku, tapi aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu."

Ann tertawa, "Kautahu 'kan mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur."

"Tapi jika mimpi itu tidak menghampiriku, mungkin aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau sedang dalam bahaya, Ann."

"Bukannya lebih bagus? Aku tidak perlu melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini."

"Ann..." Marco sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Cukup sekali saja aku melihatmu tidak bisa diselamatkan, aku tidak ingin hal itu benar-benar terjadi padamu di dunia nyata."

"Lalu kau pikir aku ingin melihatmu seperti ini?" Ann juga membalas dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah." Marco memilih mengalah. Ia tak ingin menyakiti wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku khawatir padamu. Kau tahu aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini kecuali kau dan Luffy."

Marco terkejut mendengarnya. Itu adalah kali pertama Ann mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang penting di hidup Ann.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu atau Luffy, aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa."

"Ann..." Marco memanjangkan tangannya dan menepuk kepala Ann pelan. "Begitu juga denganku. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu dan Luffy. Itu sebabnya aku berusaha menjadi dokter yang baik, jadi jika sesuatu terjadi pada kalian, aku bisa menolong. Aku tidak ingin menjadi sosok diriku yang tidak berdaya seperti di mimpi itu."

"Tapi itu hanya mimpi."

Marco menggeleng, berusaha meyakinkan. "Aku yakin mimpi itu adalah potongan memoriku di kehidupan sebelumnya. Mimpi itu benar-benar nyata. Kau pernah melindungi Luffy dengan nyawamu dan aku pernah tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu."

"Baiklah. Anggap itu pernah terjadi, tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau dan aku baik-baik saja."

Untuk kali pertama di hari itu, Marco tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kau dan aku baik-baik saja."

Ann membalas senyum Marco dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Ah, aku membawakanmu bunga tulip putih. Kau tahu 'kan artinya apa?"

Marco hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Bunga tulip putih memiliki arti ketulusan, kemurnian, harapan dan pengampunan."

"Sejak kapan kau mengerti bahasa bunga?"

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Penjual bunga tulip itu yang memberitahuku." Ann dan Marco tertawa bersamaan. "Lalu, bagaimana? Apa aku mendapatkan maafmu?"

"Apa aku perlu membelikanmuu bunga juga untuk membalasnya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan wanita pencinta bunga. Lebih baik kau membelikanku—"

"_Voucher all you can eat _di restoran _steak _kesukaanmu."

"Ah, kau selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan, Dokter."

Marco mendengus maklum. Senyum tipis kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih." Ann menggenggam tangan Marco tiba-tiba yang membuat pria itu sedikit kaget. "Terima kasih sudah kembali."

"Hmm ... Apa kau menangis semalaman saat menunggui operasiku?"

"Tidak!" Ann menjawab cepat.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hmm ... Berarti juniorku berbohong kalau semalam dia melihatmu menangis sendirian di ruang tunggu."

"A—?" Ann tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia kehabisan kata-kata dan juga malu karena kebohongannya tertangkap basah oleh Marco. "Po-pokoknya aku lega kalau kau sudah baik-baik saja."

"Iya, iya..."

Ah, Marco akan merekam semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. Jarang-jarang ia melihat sosok Ann yang khawatir padanya. Ia bersyukur bahwa dengan kejadian ini, Marco akhirnya tahu bahwa ternyata Ann juga menganggapnya penting di hidupnya. Mungkin lain waktu, Marco akan memastikan 'hal lain' pada Ann demi keberlangsungan hatinya yang masih ragu.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Thanks to Mari for commish this fanfict.

Hope you enjoy it!

_Sign,_

C.C

**17022019**


End file.
